


Victoria In Wonderland

by PrincessVenus



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessVenus/pseuds/PrincessVenus
Summary: It's quite amazing, the things a human mind comes up with. There are some things though that cannot be made up. This is the story of Victoria's trip into Wonderland...





	Victoria In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of a fanfic from 7/8th grade?

Victoria slips on her starched stockings and tries to walk the stiffness out of them to no avail. She huffs a strand of hair out of her face. Her father would probably say something about her hair looking like she just got out of bed. Just one day would she like for him to be proud of who she is! Drawing is a man's hobby, her father said, you need to focus on straightening yourself out. She ties her hair into two low ponytails with a bow before she walks out.   
Wouldn't make a good wife, I'd be a wonderful wife. Ludicrous man, Victoria thinks to herself. As she arrives downstairs she's greeted by a room full of men her age that knew her father for some odd reason and a few of her "friends" from boarding school. This is where she is to meet her suitor. All she knows is that he's a man a bit older than her with tons of money in Russia waiting for him. Victoria doesn't want his money and she certainly doesn't want his love. She doesn't even know this man and she's expected to spend her life waiting on him. With a sigh she scampers over to her father.  
"Arthur I-" she's abruptly cut off with a finger to her lips.  
"You will call me either Sir or Father. I am Arthur to collegeaues and friends of which you are neither. You are my daughter and you will address me with respect," Victoria's father scolds.   
"Okay Father. I just wanted to express my concern about marrying this man I haven't even met him, what if I don't love him or like him at the very least!"  
"You will get married as soon as you can. Victoria, you are already past child bearing age this is far too late as far as I'm concerned. You will listen to what I say and what I say is you're getting married to Mr. Braginski. That's final," he says before shooing her away.  
Tears welling in her eyes she turns away but runs into a man with long blond hair.   
"I am so sorry Mister! I am so clumsy," she begins apologizing.  
"No worries mademoiselle, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"   
He kisses her hand softly and she turns red. A mix of his gorgeous radiance and the smooth french accent he spoke in made her absolutely melt.  
"My name is Victoria, Victoria Kirkland," she introduces, still flushed as she stares in awe.   
"May I call attention to Sir Ivan Braginski, I believe he has a very important question for my daughter!" Arthur calls.  
Ivan clears his throat and nods as he steps up to her. He kneels down and takes her hand.  
"Victoria Kirkland, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I would love for you to be my wife, would you marry me?"  
He extends a diamond ring, trying to slide it onto her finger before she pulls her hand away.   
"I-I don't think I should do this, I need time to think. I'm so sorry!"  
Victoria runs out the door and into the forest nearby. Her lungs felt like they were collapsed, she tried to breathe in and couldn't due to both the fact that she had run all this way in a corset and her tearful hyperventilation drained her. Her vision becomes black at the edges as she leans on an oak tree.  
"I don't feel too well, maybe I'll just s-sit down..."   
As she says this she slips down the bark and hits the grass with a thud before completely blacking out.   
She awakes about 10 minutes later with dried blood on her head and a pure white rabbit in front of her eyes.  
"Hello little rabbit how are you?" she coos before going to pick it up. It instead grabs her hand and begins running, dragging her along.  
"There's a rabbit pulling me into a forest, am I awake right now?"  
The blades of grass whipping at her face is evident that yes, she's very much awake and before she knows it is falling down a deep pit watching the sunlight grow smaller and smaller and smaller until she blacks out for the second time that day.


End file.
